Brotherly Love
by romionefan4eva
Summary: To what extent will Fred go to prove his love for Hermione? How long can Hermione hide her newfound feelings for Fred? How long can Ron pretend that he and Hermione are just friends? How long until Hermione realizes the thing keeping her from Fred is Ron?
1. Sunshine Cleaning

The musty smell of mold and dust greeted Hermione as she walked into the living room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, good, Hermione, you've finished getting dressed! Now we can start!" Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly.

It was a glorious summer day, and from the dusty windows Hermione could see a foggy image of happy children playing outside in the sunshine and warm weather. But not Hermione and the Weasley children. No, on this beautiful day they were stuck inside cleaning Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Okay, now that we've waited long enough, let's get cracking." Fred said, "George and I will start the kitchen and Ron, Ginny, and Hermione can clean whatever the heck they want." Fred and George started to walk out the door when Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"NOT…so fast, you two. You definitely won't be working together." Mrs. Weasley commanded. Ron laughed. "After what happened last time…." Fred and George had 'accidently' set the curtains on fire.

"Nice." George said, giving Fred a high five. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You got a problem with that, Granger?" Fred whispered.

"I just don't see why you two can't do things without starting trouble. Things would be _so _much easier." She sighed.

"And that's why we're more popular than you." George said.

"And that's why we can get girls and you can't get guys." Fred added.

"Oh, I would rethink that one, Fred Weasley. Didn't Angelina Johnson break up with you at the end of the school year because you were too immature?" Hermione retorted.

"Ooh, ouch. You're gonna need something good to top that one, Fred." George laughed.

Fred didn't really know what to say. That _was _true. Angelina and Fred were definitely still friends, but she said that was the problem. Their relationship was too friendly and comical, and there was no seriousness and passion.

"Yeah, well, you've been invited to spend the summer with Ron and nothings happened between you two." Fred said nervously. "Boom! Roasted!"

George's smile turned to a frown. "Oh, sorry, mate…that was, that was…bad."

But the effect seemed different on Hermione. Her cheeks turned red and she stuttered, "What, what are you talking about? Ron invited me because we're _friends_!"

"Then why isn't Harry here?"

"Because Dumbledore said he had to stay at Little Whinging for a while!" She retorted.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Hermione." Fred laughed.

Hermione bit her lip, and turned away from Fred and George.

"Alright, Fred, you will work with…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"George."

"Heavens no!"

"Ginny? Or even Ron?" He pleaded.

"Hermione."

"No!" Fred and Hermione yelled.

"I mean, we're friends and all, but our working styles definitely clash." Fred explained, and Hermione nodded.

"I invited Hermione! Why can't I work with her?" Ron whined.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Ron." George groaned.

"And you will be working with Ron, George." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Oh, God." Ron moaned.

"Yes! My next choice! Up top, Ron!" George said, giving Ron a high five.

Ginny giggled. "Can I work with them too, Mum? This group looks like it's gonna be more interesting."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Hermione said under her breath.

"No, Ginny, you will be working with me." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Aww, Mum…"

"Yes, now George and Ron, second bedroom on the left. Hermione and Fred, first bedroom on the third floor. Now go!"

Fred opened the door to the bedroom and coughed. "Oh, blimey, this is dusty." He wheezed. Hermione explored around the room.

"Ah!" She said suddenly and jumped backwards.

"What?"

"I stepped on a dead rat."

"Seriously?" He laughed, and walked over and picked it up by the tail. "It's dead; it's not going to harm you."

"But it's still gross!" Hermione whined.

"Oh look, Hermione's afrwaid of a wittle dead rat." Fred cooed, swinging the rat back and forth.

"I'd _wish _you'd not talk to me in that tone." Hermione sighed. "And I _wish _you'd drop that rat, it's disgusting."

"Does it bother you?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, just, wash your hands!" She commanded pushing him out the room, as Fred laughed.

"Here are the rules." George told Ron. "I'm in charge, and what I say goes."

"I thought it's always been like that." Ron asked, mildly surprised.

"I guess it has." George said after he thought for a moment.

"Let's get this over with. Me and Hermione wanna have some fun today." Ron grumbled.

"Oh, I bet you do." George said darkly.

"Um, yeah, we do." Ron said, confused. "We were going to hang outside, it's so nice out."

"Oh, I bet you'll hang outside."

"Would you stop that? It's creeping me out!" Ron yelled, still unaware of the point George was trying to make.

"I'll the left, you'll clean the right." Hermione said.

"And we'll meet in the middle and clean together." Fred said happily.

"No, the point is once we're in the middle we'll be done."

"Well, I like to work wherever I feel, and eventually the whole room will be cleaned."

"Yes, eventually it will be cleaned, about four hours longer than it would take if you had just followed the plan I had." Hermione said impatiently.

"I can't work like that. Everything just has to be spontaneous with me."

"Well, I like everything to be planned." Hermione said. "So, we'll compromise. I'll work on the left, and you can work wherever you'd like." Hermione turned and walked over to her side.

"And where I'd like to work is next to you." Fred said, grinning.

"Come off it, Fred." Hermione said, clearly annoyed.

"C'mon, Hermione! Two hands are better that one. If we work together instead of taking separate sides, we'll be done faster."

Hermione thought for a moment, sighed, and said, "Go get me the broom." Fred smiled.

"And then when he turned around, I shot it at his head." George finished, and Ron laughed.

"Wow, that's brilliant." Ron said in awe.

"I try, I try." George said none too modestly.

George and Ron's cleaning day had been going fine. They had gone through everything quickly because they were having fun talking, laughing, and sharing stories, and it went by fast because they were not putting effort in their cleaning.

"Hey, look!" George said suddenly, "There's a Sickle on the ground in the wardrobe!"

Ron dropped the broom he was holding and quickly sped towards the wardrobe before George had even put down his duster. He ran inside it, and leaned down to pick the shiny silver Sickle up.

"Ha Ha!" He cheered triumphantly as he held it in his hand, but the joke was on Ron, because George slammed the wardrobe door shut and hastily locked it.

"What!? George! George, stop! Let me out! Let me out!"

But George merely laughed loudly as he walked out the room, his last words to Ron being, "Best Sickle I ever spent."


	2. Ron in the box

With one lazy wave of his wand, George dusted the tops of the cupboards and swept the dust bunnies under the bed. He wanted the room to look acceptable, but not like it was done by magic. While this happened, Ron banged and screamed against the inside of the old wardrobe, but his loud moans and hysterical cries could not be heard loud enough against George's echoing uproarious laughter.

"So, what are you're plans for this year?" Hermione said as she folded a rather horrid pair of moldy dress robes that strikingly reminded her of the ones Ron owned. Hermione smiled to herself. Ron was definitely a character.

"What do you mean, 'what are my plans'? I'm going to my seventh year at Hogwarts, aren't I? At least, I think I am, there's no real point anymore, but I guess it could help business…" Fred said thoughtfully.

"So that's your plans for the year, making money?"

"Well, part of it. Make money, get the business going, pull really cool pranks, stir up trouble, make George and I legends if we already aren't, win the Quidditch Cup, and oh, score with the ladies."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, yeah. I've been single for like, what, a month in a half? Gotta get my goin' out on!" Fred said casually.

"And how do you expect to 'get you're _goin' out _on?" Hermione asked, clearly disgusted. "_You've _only been single a month in a half. Don't you need some alone time?"

"How do I expect to get my goin' out on? Simple. Alicia Spinnet."

"Didn't she always kind of have a thing with George?"

"Not anymore. It seems to me like George is getting one two many letters from Angelina Johnson." Fred said, with no bitterness in his voice.

"You mean your ex-girlfriend? How do you figure?" Hermione said curiously.

"Just because we're broken up, we're still friends, and we still send each other letters. But George has been getting a few more letters from Angelina, they're a little lengthier, and he's always smiling and laughing when he reads them. I _wish _I knew what they were talking about." Fred said.

"Are you, _jealous_?" Hermione said jokingly.

"No." Fred said confidently. "I gotta move on."

"And you don't care that George is possible moving on with you're ex-girlfriend?" Hermione said in awe.

"No. I mean, George is welcomed to date whoever he wants. Just because who he wants to date just happens to be my ex-girlfriend is a coincidence, and I can't fight his feelings." Fred explained.

"Wow, Fred. I think that's very sweet of you. Most people wouldn't let their brother or best friend date their ex-girlfriend, but you're mature enough to handle it." Hermione said proudly.

Fred laughed. "Yeah, mature, that's me. Actually, I think that I'll rethink my choices. Swooning Alicia Spinnet would _not _be a good thing. She's too much like Angelina."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just want a different type girl, and the possibilities for me are endless." Fred bragged.

"You amaze me." Hermione said, rolling her eyes but she couldn't help but smile.

"That's my job." Fred said, smiling. He then proceeded to open the cupboard on the far left. "AHHH!" He screamed.

"What?!" Hermione yelled.

"AHHH!!!!!" Fred roared, jumping on top of the bed. "Get it away! Kill it! KILL IT!"

"Kill what!?" Hermione cried, unaware of what it was, but jumped on the bed for fear it was something horrible.

"It's moving, it's moving!" Fred yelled, wrapping his arms around Hermione in fear.

"WHAT'S MOVING?" Hermione screamed impatiently.

"The RAT!" Fred shouted.

"Unbelievable!" Hermione grumbled, wriggling out of Fred's hold around her. "This is ridiculous! You're the one laughing at me for squealing a dead rat, yet you nearly have a heart attack for seeing a live one!"

"Yeah, that's the point, _live. _You won't hear me squealing about a dead rat." Fred retorted.

"Yes, but I will hear you crying about a live one. Honestly, Fred, it may start your heart for a second, but it's no big deal. You're making mountains out of molehills. And you're a seventeen-year-old _boy _scared of rats."

"Yeah, well, that rat literally _popped _out at me. Now that's scary!"

"Now that's enough!" Hermione sighed. "C'mon, are we done in here?"

"I think we are," Fred said nervously, getting off the bed. "Except for that cupboard which I _refuse_ to clean."

Hermione walked down the flight of stairs, hoping that Ron was already done with his cleaning so that they could go outside together. She decided to peak in the bedroom he in George were cleaning just in case they were still in there.

Hermione opened the door a crack, no sign of Ron or George. But then, all of a sudden she heard a noise.

"George! George this is stupid! Let me out of here! George, I swear I'll- AHH! A spider! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…" A muffled voice came from inside the wardrobe.

"Ron?" Hermione asked nervously, edging near the wardrobe. "Ron, is that you?"

"Why of course it's me!" He snarled.

"Why are you in the wardrobe?" Hermione giggled.

"Because I like coat hangers." He said sarcastically, and Hermione laughed. "Because George locked me in, that's why! I'll explain if you GET ME OUT!"

"Oh, alright, no need to be pushy." Hermione sighed happily, and unlatched the wardrobe door.

Ron, who was leaning against the door, fell out suddenly, right into Hermione's arms.

"Oh!" She giggled.

"Sorry, s-sorry." He said nervously.

"No problem." Hermione said, her cheeks turning red as she let go of him.

"Thanks for, um, getting me out of there." He said.

"Well, someone had to do it." She laughed. "So, how did you get in this mess?"

"George and I were cleaning, everything going fine, when all of a sudden he yells, 'Hey, there's a Sickle in the wardrobe!' I, like a normal wizard would, ran into the wardrobe to get it before my brother. George, like the mastermind he is, set the whole thing up, and locked me in there for his entertainment." Ron said bitterly.

"How horrible!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, and I was in there for at least an hour." Ron told her.

"That's sickening. Why would he do that to you?" Hermione asked, appalled.

"Well, I knew that I wouldn't be in there all day, because George has a heart deep down and Mum would find out, but yeah, that boy's pretty clever when he wants to be. You understand, though, you spent a few hours alone with Fred." Ron said.

"Actually, he wasn't like that at all." Hermione confessed. "I mean, yes, he talked about all the crazy things he and George do but he didn't do anything to me. And he talks about himself in a way that leads you to believe that according to him every girl in the school likes him but somehow even with his pompous remarks about himself, the stories about all the immature things he does, the way he thinks that he's the hottest guy on the planet, his plans trouble he's hoping to stir this year, he can somehow get away with talking about them without getting me mad. He's very…smooth, you know? If somebody else talked about women the way he did I might have to slap them, but not Fred. He has a way of saying what he wants but making it complement everyone. Does that make sense? He's very….charming."

"Oh, no." Ron said nervously. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no."

"Oh no what?" Hermione said, suddenly frightened.

"You're under his spell." Ron whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were different, Hermione. I thought you wouldn't fall for these things." Ron said, shaking his head.

"What things!" Hermione panicked.

"Fred and George are probably one of the most popular boys in the school. They're funny, clever, cunning, charming, smooth talking, good Quidditch players, practical jokers, and what every girl seems to think, good looking. Now I know about two girls in this school who don't have crushes on them, and that's you and Ginny." Ron said sadly, and Hermione knew he was right. Lavender and Parvati had suggested to her, 'If your so good friends with Ron, you should become closer to Fred and George. Maybe get Ron to put in a good word for you.' She had heard Angelina gush to other girls that she was dating Fred Weasley, and all the girls cooed and said things like 'You're so lucky!'

"Well, why do you think I'm under his spell?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Because you're mesmerized by him! Talking about how good he is, how charming he is, probably thinking about how handsome he is…" Ron grumbled.

"Ron Weasley are you…jealous?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm jealous of Fred and George if that's what you're thinking."

No, that was not what Hermione was thinking. It was more along the lines of 'Are you jealous that you think I like Fred, not are you jealous of Fred and George's popularity', but this would do.

"I mean, everyone thinks they're so great, but they aren't. Like, last summer, for instance. Fred, George, and I went to Ottery St. Catchpole and met these two muggle girls. Now, George took a fancy to one of them, and as it so happened Fred and I were both vying for the attentions of the other girl, who in my option was much prettier."Hermione's stomach seemed to squirm with jealously, but Ron went on. "We're both fighting over Miranda, her name was, both trying to outdo the other, but then, Fred had to play dirty and tell Miranda that I had some kind of infectious disease they although you couldn't see, was nastily horrible and very contagious only to the opposite sex. Miranda, of course, bought it, stayed away from me and started dating Fred. Luckily, Miranda was George's new girlfriend's cousin and left two days later and Fred never heard from her again, but still, it hurt me. I'm always teased by them and I'm sick of it! Don't get me wrong, Fred, George, and I are actually very close and I love them to death, but what some people don't realize, mostly girls, is they have a dark side. I thought you of all people, Hermione, we're clever enough to realize that, but it seems that Fred's good looks and irresistible charm have overshadowed his dark side in your case." Ron complained.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed. "I do realize that Fred and George are up to no good! The side I'm more used to is the dark side! I was exposed to a good part of Fred for the first time today! And don't think that one day's going to change anything!"

"And another thing, it's hard to live up in Fred and George's shadow, and on top of that I'm in Harry's shadow! 'Fred and George, Hogwarts legends,' 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived,' And Ron Weasley, 'Harry Potter's sidekick'? Yeah, that's impressive. I think I've even been called 'Hermione Granger's sidekick' or 'Granger's boyfriend'." He said bitterly.

"Well, every great hero needs a great sidekick, Ron." Hermione whispered. "And every great woman needs a great man. Just something to think about." She started to walk away, but before she left the room she said, "Oh, and for the record, I think Robin is _way _hotter than Batman."

Ron just stared at her, mouth lolling open. "_Note to self,"_ He thought. "_Find out who Batman and Robin are."_


	3. Prefects' Compartment

The rest of the summer past by in the blink of an eye. Harry had come to stay at Grimmauld Place, Hermione had learned more about the Order of the Phoenix, spent time with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and spent _a lot _of time cleaning.

And now, Hermione was pulling her heavy trunk full of supplies to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. She pulled hard and was getting very discouraged. Unlike someone like Fred or George, who were very muscular and a heavy trunk was no big deal, they barely had anything in their trunk, so it was light as a feather. What a waste! Hermione really wished she had muscles like theirs at the moment.

"Need a hand?" Someone whispered.

"Oh, Fred! No, I don't need a hand. Not after what happened last time, anyway. Don't pretend like you don't think I didn't hear your mother screaming at the top of her lungs at you and George for bewitching your trunks to fly themselves, making them collide into Ginny and send her tumbling down the stairs!" Hermione yelled.

"I was just gonna carry it myself." Fred shrugged. "But that's a _much _better idea." He finished, and took out his wand.

"No!" Hermione cried, grabbing his arm. "You'll get in a lot of trouble!"

"Alright. But do you still want me to carry them?" Fred asked.

"If the offer's still open." Hermione smiled.

Fred picked up the heavy trunk with much more ease then Hermione had dragging it down the stairs, but even he looked troubled.

"What have you got in here? Rocks?"

"Books." Hermione said simply.

"Of course. Now, just be aware, young prefect, just because you and Ron have a little bit of power doesn't mean we'll be listening to you. We've never listened to prefects before, never will; it doesn't matter if we know you. Oh, and if George and I stop talking to you and Ron in daylight hours, it's nothing personal, it's just because you're a prefect." Fred warned, and Hermione laughed. "But seriously, Ron, a prefect! I mean, you, of course, but Ron! He's not going do anything, except use that nice prefect's bathroom. It is wonderful, by the way. It almost makes you want to be a prefect it's so luxurious, but I couldn't stand the shame."

"And how would you know what the prefect's bathroom looks like?" Hermione asked.

"Snuck in, of course!" Fred said as if it her obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are…you are…"

"Are what?" Fred said happily.

"One interesting person." Hermione sighed, and Fred laughed.

After a long ride Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley children were on the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, no use standing around." Fred said, "C'mon, George, we've got to find the others."

"You're not sitting-" Hermione began, but stopped herself. She had gotten so used to the fact of having Fred and George around, so used to the fact that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny hung out together even though they were all in different years. But now they were at school. Fred and George had there own seventh year friends and Hermione had Harry and Ron. Fred gave her a quizzical look as to why she had suddenly stopped talking, but Hermione gave him one back as if to make he feel he was imagining, correction, hoping, that Hermione would suggest they sit together. Fred merely shrugged, waved, and followed George to find their friends.

"C'mon, let's find ourselves a compartment before they're all taken." Harry said, and Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry did not know that Ron and Hermione had a mandatory prefects meeting and then had to patrol the train.

"Erm, Harry, the thing is, we're not going to be sitting with you. Ron and I have got to go to the prefects meeting." Hermione confessed. "We'll try to catch up with you later."

"I don't really want to go." Ron added for good measure.

"No, it's…fine. Let's go, Ginny. We've got to fine our own compartment." Harry said bitterly.

Hermione gave Ron a nervous look. "There's nothing we can do." Ron whispered. "Let's go before the Percy of this year gets angry."

The prefect meeting was like Hermione had assumed it would be, the Head Boy and Girl telling what was expected of a prefect, prefect duties, shared the new password, and ordered them to patrol the train for any signs of troublemaking and roughhousing. Ron groaned.

Finally, the prefects filed out of the compartment so they could look after all the students and make sure they were behaving on the train. Hermione immediately started walking to the left, and knew someone was on her tail.

"Hey," Ron puffed, trying to keep up with her.

"Hey," Hermione said, wondering why he was following her. "What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling the corridors, aren't I?" Ron joked.

"Well, can't you patrol somewhere else? Like not on my tail?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't know what to do, and I'm not going to do anything anyways. So, it's easier if I follow you around." Ron explained.

"But it's highly annoying."

"Think of it as you tutoring me." Ron coaxed. "I'm learning from the best."

"Alright." Hermione smiled, and Ron returned it.

Everywhere Ron and Hermione went things seemed to be fine, until they reached the cart that was holding Fred and George. They were having relay races up and down it, with cheering students watching and trying to participate.

Hermione had to stop them, especially because Fred was racing Alicia Spinnet, who he had claimed to be his next girl, and on his team was Angelina Johnson, who was his ex- girlfriend. For some reason, that bothered Hermione and made her more determined.

"Our first test." Hermione whispered happily to Ron.

"Leave me out of it." He moaned, hiding behind her.

"Oh, that was a close one!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Okay, next race, George-

"That's enough!" Hermione cried, getting in the middle of the crowd in charge, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie Bell.

"Oh, Hermione, would you like a go?" George said cheerfully.

"No, I would not! And neither would you if you don't want to get in trouble."

Fred and George laughed. "There's nothing you can do now, Granger." Fred said. "We haven't even reached school. It seems like the power has already gotten to your head."

"Actually, there are things I can do!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh, look, you've brought little Ron to help you." George cooed. "What's he going to do?"

"Leave me out of it." Ron mumbled.

"Tell you what, Hermione. How about a little race, you and me?" Fred proposed. "If I win, you leave us alone, if you win, we can do whatever the heck we want, on the train, that is."

"Don't do it, Hermione." Ron whispered in her ear. "Fred is fast, and you, well, you're not very…athletic."

"You're on." She told Fred confidently.

Hermione and Fred got in their stances. "And, on our left, we have champion Fred Weasley!" Lee commentated, and everyone cheered. "And to our right, we have newcomer Hermione Granger." Ron clapped, but when no one else did, he quickly stopped.

"On my mark," George began, "One…two…THREE!"

Fred and Hermione ran towards the end of the cart, Angelina and Alicia waiting at the end to slap their hands. Hermione ran as fast as she could, but it was no use, Fred was faster, _way _faster, and he won.

"Good game." He panted, opening his arms for a hug.

"Spare me." Hermione said.

"All or nothing." Ron shouted.

"What?" Fred said, confused.

"I said, all or nothing." He repeated loudly. "I'll race you, and if I win, you guys talk or do whatever you want quietly in your apartment, but if you win, well, I'll test your joke shop products for a month."

"It's too easy!" Fred laughed, and George high fived him.

But, apparently, it was _not _too easy. The race was close, Fred and Ron going head to head, and surprisingly, Ron came out the victor. After a few 'Well done, Rons!' Fred, George, their friends, and all the spectators begrudgingly shuffled their feet back into their own compartments.

"You lied." Hermione smiled once everything was quiet and she and Ron were alone.

"What?"

"I said you lied. You said you weren't going to get involved, but you did, to help me. And you bet a whole lot, I think testing some of Fred and George's products might be pretty risky."

"Yeah, I bet you're right." Ron agreed.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

"Any time." He smiled back. "Just next time you need help, please make it not involve me disciplining my older brothers."


	4. Anger Management

"_Don't let me see you do that again!" _Hermione's shrill and angry voice ran in Fred's ear over and over again. When Hermione got angry, boy did she explode! It wasn't a big deal, wasn't it? He, George, and Lee were just testing their products on first years, and they were paying them! That was nothing! But Hermione did think it was a big deal. And she got _mad_.

Ron was right about Hermione getting angry. Her appearance seemed to change. Her eyes narrowed, her cheeks flushed, she stood up straighter, heightening herself, and her hair seemed to even volumize more, in a good way. All in all, it was very…_attractive._

Was Fred just thinking that?! Hermione, attractive! But for the rest of the night, Fred's mind was on Hermione, although George, who had also felt the wrath of Hermione, thought nothing of it.

"Ha! She went up to bed!" George said giddily. "Hey, kids!" He called to some First years. " Wanna make some money?"

While George gave kids the Skiving Snackboxes, Fred sat in his chair and watched vaguely.

"C'mon, Fred! Hermione's gone, this is a real treat! We gotta take advantage of this!" George urged.

No matter what George said, Fred merely sat there an occasionally helped a first year or two. He had bigger problems.

"Hey, George," Fred called when they had finally gone up to their dormitory and Fred lay in his bed.

"Yeah?" George responded from his own bed.

"What…what do you think of Hermione?" Fred asked nervously.

"As future Mistress of Magic or a future sister-in-law?" George joked.

"Future sister-in-law!" Fred exclaimed, looking up at George. Did George somehow know the battle that was raging inside his head?

"Yeah," George said casually, as if it were obvious. "I mean, it's not secret Ron likes Hermione, and I'm pretty sure she likes him back…"

"Ron and Hermione!?" Fred exclaimed. "Since…since when?"

"Yeah, I mean, isn't it obvious? I thought everybody knew about it. Ginny thinks this might be their year…" George chuckled.

"And when did Ginny tell you this?"

"When we were talking." George said simply.

"When do you two talk?"

"A lot." George smiled. "Gossip, more like it. It's pretty interesting."

"Enough about these secret meetings you and Ginny are holding," Fred began, "You still didn't answer my question, what do you think of Hermione, as, well, a girl?"

"What do I think of Hermione? What do I think of Hermione….Hmmm, I usually don't thin of Hermione, so…let's see." George said, but his tone inclined that he thought this was a casual question, even a joke, not knowing that Fred was hanging on to his every word. "I must say, she's definitely grown up. I mean, she used to be this little gawky girl with bushy hair and buck teeth. Now, she's kind of grown into herself. She's taller, her teeth have shrunk, her hair looks more wavy and manageable than bushy, and she's always had kind of a pretty face. She's well…hot. I mean, she's not a ten, but maybe an eight…eight point five. But boy, Ron knows how to pick 'em. Ron liked her when no one else did, meaning now that she's pretty and guys will be vying for her attention, but Ron will already be one step ahead of them all and Hermione will know that he likes her for her, not for her looks. Maybe I should follow around Eloise Midgen in hopes that she'll get hot." George laughed at his own joke but Fred merely nodded. "But, she's not my type. I like someone fun, and fun for Hermione is reading books, knitting elves hats and telling people off. That's not fun, you know?" George joked, and looked at Fred, but he felt sick. He had found out that there was a great possibility that Ron and Hermione fancied each other, and that Ron had a head start because he was her best friend and had liked her when no one else did. It wasn't just that Hermione had gotten pretty, no, Fred wasn't that shallow, it was that she was older, more mature, and Fred had gotten to know her better so he liked her more. She had definitely grown on him. Fred decided he needed to get into these little chats George had with Ginny about the gossip, and find out more about the possible blossoming romance between Ron and Hermione. Well, Ron better look out, because he and Fred were in danger, danger of falling in love with Hermione Granger. _Game on, Ron. Game on._

Hermione paged through her new book, but it was hard to concentrate. This was partly because Lavender and Parvati were giggling and gossiping as Lavender braided Parvati's hair, and partly because instead of concentrating on her book, she was thinking about Fred. He made her so angry some times. But yet, through the anger, she had noticed things about him. He resembled Ron even more when he was angry. Hermione hated when she and Ron fought, but she loved the way his neck pulsed, his eyes bulged, and the shade of red his face turned that matched his hair. To some people, it was menacing, but to Hermione, it was _irresistible. _Ron looked so cute when he was angry and Fred had the same traits when he was angry, making Hermione have to agree that he looked cute too. The thought made her feel disgusted.

"I can't believe you stood up to Fred and George like that, Hermione." Lavender gushed. "Nobody _ever _tells Fred and George Weasley what to do, especially a girl."

"Well, someone had to do it, and they had it coming" Hermione said, looking up from her book, and added. "Thanks for noticing, Lavender."

"Oh, it wasn't a compliment!" Lavender said, shocked. "I mean, _you _stood up to Fred and George!" When Hermione's face was blank, Parvati added, "They're like, the hottest and most popular boys in the school! You _never _tell them what to do. And, you just completely ruined your chances with them."

Hermione shut her book angrily. "See this is the problem!" She said furiously. "Just because they're cool, hot, and funny, Fred and George can get away with murder, and nobody will tell them if they're doing wrong! If you, or I, or any other boy in this school did the same thing, they'd probably be told off! And I'm being blamed for ruining Fred and George's fun even though it's my job as a prefect to stop them when they're behaving badly!" Lavender and Parvati blinked at her, but Hermione continued, her voice rising, "And they're not all they're cracked up to be! They're nice, but they're sneaky, immature, and can be quite rude. I mean, Ron's way nicer than they are but nobody cares because he's not as _hot _as them, or because he's not an obnoxious prat who strives for attention like his brothers, making sure everyone is watching their every more so they can make a comedy routine out of it! I mean, Ron is just as good looking at Fred and George!" Lavender a Parvati gave her a 'Really?' look, and Hermione added, "Oh, alright, so he's not as hot as Fred and George, but there's definitely a family resemblance!" As angry as Hermione was with the twins right now, she couldn't deny that Parvati and Lavender, like almost every other girl in the school, were right, and that Fred and George were two of the best looking boys on school grounds. And cute as Hermione thought Ron was, she knew deep down that Fred and George were cuter.

"Sounds like someone's got it in for Fred and George." Lavender whispered to Parvati.

"And sounds like someone's got it goin' on with Ron." Parvati added, and they giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book. _What a way to start the first day of school._


End file.
